


Better Than Angels Singing

by FluidMimikyu



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, I think this qualifies as angst, M/M, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluidMimikyu/pseuds/FluidMimikyu
Summary: I recieved a lovely comment from 'AnonymousGOfan' who shared their story with me and also asked a request for a fanfic.I couldn't refuse!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonymousGOfan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AnonymousGOfan).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being a demon of temptation was not always easy, especially if you were a demon with certain serpent attributes.
> 
> Crowley had lived on Earth for 6000 years, tempting humans for just as long, and it never got easier. 

Being a demon of temptation was not always easy, especially if you were a demon with certain serpent attributes.

Crowley had lived on Earth for 6000 years, tempting humans for just as long, and it never got easier. 

Oh sure, the invention of sunglasses made it so much easier to hide his wretched yellow eyes, and body modification now could be used as an explanation for his forked tongue. But there was always one snakish part of him he couldn't hide no matter how hard he tried to suppress it.

The first time it had slipped out, Crowley had merely passed it off as a wheezing cough. It had worked. That was back around, oh...Roman times if he really tried thinking hard enough about it. He had been tempting a particularly delicious looking soul into cheating on their spouse with him when it slipped out. Luckily, it hadn't ruined his temptation. 

It happened more and more over the centuries, always in the middle of his temptations, more often during the lustful parts of his tempts. He couldn't help it. It just slipped out of him. 

The last physical act of lustful tempting - _he still did verbal acts of lustful temptations now and then_ \- he had done was back in the 1980s. Crowley remembered it well, it haunted him often enough. 

He had seduced a young, slightly drunk man who was engaged to come have sex with him. To cheat on his fiance. It wasn't uncommon for Crowley. He did it with men and women alike, never mattered to him as long as the soul was taken. 

The demon remembers taking the young man by the hands, dragging him to the bed. The man pushed him down, kissing all over his body. Crowley moaned slightly, arching his back. Soon enough, they were both naked, grinding against each other, kissing passionately. The man was teasing Crowley's entrance and the demon felt the snakish nature inside him settle in the back of his throat. He swallowed, wanting it to go back down.

The man plunged into Crowley and the noise leaked out. 

"Yessssss…." Came the snakish hiss from the demons throat. "Fuck yesssssss…don't ssssstop…"

"Fuck just shut up…" grumbled the man above. "You sound like a fucking freak…"

Crowley felt his whole body stiffen as the man continued. He suddenly felt sick, nauseatingly sick. Every thrust the man rocked into him made his stomach churn. He'd never once in all the centuries wanted an act of sex to be over with, but right now...that was all he wanted.

After a few moments of silence, other than the man's soft panting, he grunted, pulled out and came onto Crowley's stomach. Crowley winced at the sensation. 

He didn't look the man in the face as he left. He didn't utter a word. He laid on the bed, almost not breathing, until the door clicked shut and then he let out a shaking breath. 

He sat up, hugging his knees to his chest, feeling embarrassed and ashamed. He felt stupid for feeling this way. He was a demon of lustful temptations...he should NOT feel embarrassed or ashamed for letting his voice out! But...it was that damnable hiss that he could not control that was his shame. 

Crowley miracled the mess off himself and climbed into bed. That was the last physical act of lustful temptation Crowley ever did. 

He never once hissed again.

Until Aziraphale, that is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley woke with a start, heart beating hard against his rib cage. Sweat dripped off his body and he trembled from the nightmare he'd just awoken from.

Crowley woke with a start, heart beating hard against his rib cage. Sweat dripped off his body and he trembled from the nightmare he'd just awoken from.

After the initial shock wore off, Crowley snarled at himself. He hated this. Whenever he did dream - _which was once a month, if he was lucky it would hold off for 2 months_ \- , it was always a memory...and it was always the same memory. 

_1980's...engaged young man…'you sound like a fucking freak'..._

Crowley rubbed his face with his hands, knowing there was no way he was going back to sleep. He probably wouldn't sleep for a week after this. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, feet hitting the cold wooden floor but not really caring about the chill underfoot.

He sauntered into the bathroom and stopped in front of the mirror staring at his reflection. He hated his eyes. Yellow, slitted, demonic. Thank Someone for sunglasses. 

"Too bad there's not a cover up for my damn voicebox…" he muttered. He stroked his throat as if that would fix it all, then grumbled and turned to the shower. A nice, hot, steamy shower would help his mood. 

He turned the heat of the water all the way up, stripped, and stepped inside, moaning slightly at the feeling of the basically scalding water pouring down on his back. Coming from Hell and being around Hellfire, this was nothing but relaxing to him. He rolled his neck, feeling the joints crack pleasantly. He washed himself, hoping in some way that it would also wash away the remnants of the nightmare that awoke him. 

After drying himself off and magically miracling clothes on, he walked into his office and stared out his large window, gazing at the city below. 

It was just starting to stir, the humans were waking up, spouses kissing each other goodbye and parents hugging their children as they headed off for jobs. Children being riled up for school, moaning at another early sun. Cab drivers were beginning to crowd into the streets like a school of fish. Scenes like this one always made Crowley appreciate Earth that much more. There was just no place else like it. 

Earth had always been a place for Crowley where he felt _mostly_ accepted for who he was. He could dress how he liked, act how he liked, and no one really cared. It wasn't till the glasses came off and the tongue slipped out that people became... _skittish_. 

He sighed, resting his head against the cool glass. All he had wanted was to be accepted. In all his existence, that's all he wanted. He wanted to be accepted for his questions, for his personality, but God had cast him aside...no longer accepting him as an angel. Hell only wanted him as long as he kept up with reports. They thought his preferred style was "odd". Humans _kind of_ accepted him...as long as he fit into their idea of acceptance. As long as he looked and acted the way they wanted him to.

"Maybe I should just become a hermit…" he mumbled, his breath fogging up the window. 

A certain green reflection shimmered in the corner of his eye. The reflection was actually a small, potted plant. It was sitting on top of a marble pedestal, which was conveniently placed in just the correct spot for sunlight. Crowley turned away from the window and stared at the plant. It didn't tremble or shake like the others. He walked towards it, the sound of his snake skin heeled shoes clicking on the bare wooden floor. As he got closer, the plant leaned towards him, almost expectantly.

Crowley reached out and stroked a leaf gently, smiling a bit.

"And how are we doing today, pretty one?" He said, softly. 

The plant trembled but not in fear. It reached its leaves up at Crowley, absorbing his soft words and almost glowing. The demon grabbed his water mister and sprayed a nice mist over the little plant, humming an old song he remembered from a memory long ago. He picked up a small pair of shears and clipped off some dead stems, whispering words of comfort.

Crowley was a plant expert after so many decades of raising the most beautiful plants in all of London. He even knew what each plant meant. For example, most people just gave a flower or plant because it was pretty or looked good. Others gave a flower, like a red rose, because a red rose means true love. 

This particular plant was a Jasmine. Giving it to someone gave the message of _'unconditional and eternal love'_ , thought he very much doubted the giver of this gift even knew that. 

The reason this plant was tucked away in this room was:

1\. He didn't want his other plants seeing the treatment he gave this one. He spent a lot of time putting a certain fear into them to make them grow beautiful and he didn't want that ruined

2.This plant was a gift from Aziraphale. He could never yell at a plant from him. 

He gently stroked the small white petals of a recent bloom with his finger tips, smiling to himself. Even though he liked to imagine Aziraphale knew what the plant meant, he also knew the angel well enough to know he picked this plant because it was ' _pretty and white and would brighten up your dark apartment, dear_ ', so said the angel when he gave Crowley the plant.

Crowley looked at the clock. It was still early, but he was sure he'd let him in. The demon snapped on a pair of sunglasses and headed out, stroking the Jasmine one last time before heading downstairs to his Bentley. 

He hoped Aziraphale would have a cup of tea to spare for him when he arrived. He could use a bit of a warm presence this morning...though somewhere deep inside he wasn't fully sure if he was referring to the tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, but I want to make sure I get this story as right as possible since it was a request.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Bentley pulled up to the curb quickly and crookedly, scaring a few pedestrians that were out walking this early morning. Crowley climbed out and looked at the shop in front of him. The sign definitely said closed, but the demon had his own ways in.

The Bentley pulled up to the curb quickly and crookedly, scaring a few pedestrians that were out walking this early morning. Crowley climbed out and looked at the shop in front of him. The sign definitely said closed, but the demon had his own ways in.

He walked over to the door and snapped his fingers. The door unlocked and he walked in, making sure to relock it behind him. The bell above the door made a noise, altering the owner someone was here. 

"Who in the hell…?!" 

Crowley smiled crookedly. He did so love it when Aziraphale said hell. It was like a living oxymoron right in front of him. 

Aziraphale rounded the corner, face flushed in what Crowley assumed was slight anger, then saw who it was and stopped in his tracks. 

"Oh, Crowley! I do so hate when you miracle my door open!" 

" 'M sorry, angel." He really wasn't. 

Aziraphale huffed. "Did you at least relock it this time?" 

"Yes, I did." He was trying really hard to keep the smirk off his face.

"Well...that's good at least." The angel straightened his waistcoat. "Why are you here so early anyway, dear? I hope it's not to drink. Last time we attempted that I couldn't get the taste out of my mouth for hours after sobering up."

"Well, I'm here for a drink, but not that kind." 

Aziraphale smiled warmly. "In that case, come on up stairs and I'll make you a hot cup of tea."

The beings headed up stairs, the wood beneath their feet creaking with each step. The higher they rose, the less dust Crowley smelled as the angel _tried_ to keep this part of the shop cleaner. 

Aziraphale scuffled into the kitchen, leaving Crowley to do as he pleased, which was to follow and sit at the small kitchen table. Crowley watched behind his darkened lens as the angel went about making tea. Just being in the presence of him made the demon feel as though his nightmare was lightyears away. 

The ethereal being came to the table with two piping hot cups of tea and set one down in front of Crowley before settling himself down in a chair, cup in hand. Crowley stared at his cup, trying to decide whether or not he should miracle some alcohol into his, when Aziraphale cleared his throat making the demon look up at him.

"Crowley, dear take those off in here." Aziraphale said, indicating the sunglasses. 

Crowley muttered as he slipped them off his faced, folded them, and tucked them away in a pocket of his jacket. 

"Happy?"

"Yes, quite." Aziraphale said with a smile. "So, my dear, why are you here?"

"I already told you." He picked up his cup, deciding against the alcohol, and blew on it to cool it down before taking a sip. 

"Yes, I heard you, but I very much doubt you came here this early just for tea, Crowley. You are never up this early."

He shrugged. " 'M just trying something new." He said, half convincingly. 

"Crowley…" 

Aziraphale's tone was so soft, so gentle. So understanding. It made him wish he had put the alcohol in after all, to numb the feelings in his chest. 

It wasn't that the feelings were painful, but they were dangerous. They made Crowley feel warm and relaxed, and when he felt like that...certain things managed to come out. 

Crowley looked away, focusing out the window, trying shove his feelings back down before they overtook him. 

A soft hand placed itself in the demon's and it caused Crowley to tense, though he didn't look back.

"Crowley, dear...you know you can talk to me if something is troubling you…"

Crowley just wanted him to stop. Wanted him to stop being so gentle. Just for today. Just so he could get himself back together after his nightmare. This was above Aziraphale's usual angelicness, or maybe he was just overly sensitive to it today. The warmth and kindness emanating off of him was causing Crowley's insides to melt and older things to try to surface.

The demon stood up quickly, knocking back the chair and startling Aziraphale, who was staring at him with wide, blue eyes. 

"S-Stop.." Crowley managed to stutter out, suppressing a hiss. "I need you to...stop…"

"Stop what? I haven't done anything that I'm aware of...unless you mean touching your arm, in which case I'm terribly sorry for that…"

Crowley could feel the prickle of scales rippling to life on his back. 

"It...It was-sn't that...just...maybe I sh-should leave…" He was stuttering worse now, his wretched tongue threatening to flick out.

Aziraphale stood up and walked over to Crowley. 

"Dear, look at me."

Crowley didn't move.

"Crowley."

A warm hand was placed on the demon's cool, clammy cheek. "Oh, Crowley...you're sweating. What on earth is going on?"

That hand caused more scales to ripple, from the back of Crowley's neck to his tailbone. He felt the scales move their way down the outside of his arms and panicked as he felt it move closer to his hands. His open hands where Aziraphale could see.

The panic became too much and Crowley shouted, "SSSSSSSTOP AZSSSSSIRAPHALE!"

As soon as the words hissed out, he clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide in terror. Aziraphale stared at him, his own eyes wide, and the major, hurtful, scarring encounters in the last centuries suddenly hit Crowley one by one like bricks being thrown at him.

_41 A.D. - Roman Emperor made him a laughing stock in front of his entire court._

_487 A.D. - 2 drunken men heard him hiss and came after him, beating him._

_1078 - A woman tried drowning him by tying him to some rocks._

_1239 - 2 men and 2 women attempted to burn him._

_1448 - A man gagged him and threatened to cut him if he made another sound._

_1604 - A woman cut at him, saying he was filled with the devil and needed to be bled out and cleansed._

_1678 - A group of men tied him down and began reciting Latin verses, leaving burn welts for months_

_1789 - 3 women tried to gouge out his eyes, saying they needed to return them to the devil_

_1860 - A man slapped him for hissing. Said, "Don't you dare make another fucking noise"._

_1972 - A group of men tried to cut his throat_

_1984 - A man said, "shut the fuck up, you sound like a fucking freak"_

"Crowley?" Came the soft, questioning voice. 

Hand over his mouth still, Crowley took a shaky step back, unsure of how long his legs would hold him up. He couldn't read Aziraphale's expression. He just saw that the angel's eyes were wide. 

"Crowley…" Aziraphale took a step towards the occult being and Crowley immediately skittered backwards. He felt trapped, he felt scared. He felt like at any moment he was going to get struck by something for his mistake. He could feel his scales rippling more quickly on his back. He was almost positive Aziraphale could see them on his hands now, it would only be a matter of time before he'd see the rest. 

_'I can't let that happen…!'_

Crowley snapped his fingers and was gone from the shops apartment. 

Aziraphale stood there, still in a daze about what had happened. His mind kept replaying the sound that came from Crowley's lips and the absolute look of terror that came after. As if...he thought that Aziraphale would…

Aziraphale straightened up and once and quickly headed down stairs, exiting his shop. 

He needed to go find Crowley. 

And he knew exactly where the demon would flee to.

His own personal Eden. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DONT HURT ME
> 
> IT HURT ME ENOUGH TO WRITE THIS


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale hurried to Crowley's apartment as fast as he could. He weaved through the growing crowds as fast as he could, apologizing when he bumped into a pedestrian. 
> 
> He arrived at the apartment and headed up to Crowley's apartment door. He tried the handle, which was obviously locked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you check out the links for some art of Crowley's true demon form!!

Aziraphale hurried to Crowley's apartment as fast as he could. He weaved through the growing crowds as fast as he could, apologizing when he bumped into a pedestrian. 

He arrived at the apartment and headed up to Crowley's apartment door. He tried the handle, which was obviously locked. 

"Crowley?" He knocked on the door. "It's me, Aziraphale. Let me in?"

He placed his ear against the door, listening for footfalls, the sound of a lock being undone, a muffled voice, anything. 

There was nothing. 

Aziraphale sighed, snapped his fingers, and the door unlocked. He stepped inside and shut the door behind him. 

Inside was incredibly dark. All the curtains were drawn shut, all lights were turned off. 

"Crowley, dear?" Aziraphale said, softly. His voice sounded ridiculously loud in the dark, quiet apartment. He walked tentatively forward, not sure what to expect. He walked through the main room, towards the hall that led to Crowley's plant room. 

"Crowley?" He peeked into the room. The plants were trembling, their leaves and stems shaking furiously. Aziraphale smiled softly and walked in. 

"Shh, my dears. It's alright. It's just a little dark." He gently stroked a giant fern's giant, luscious leaf. The plants calmed down a little under the ethereal beings care. "That's right...beautiful, my darlings."

Suddenly, something shot out from the room and darted into the office, slamming the door shut. Aziraphale felt frightened for only a second. If it had been another creature, something that wasn't Crowley, he would have felt it's presence. He went to the door and tested the handle. It was locked. He knocked at the door. 

"Crowley, my dear?" 

There was a definite shuffling behind this door. It seemed to move closer to the door, not farther away.

"Crowley, please let me in. Please explain to me what happened back at the shop." 

"Go away, Azss-ssiraphale…" 

Aziraphale felt his heart jump in his chest. There it was again. That drawn out _'sss'_. He heard the attempt of a stutter as Crowley tried to swallow down the noise bit couldn't. The serpentine noise sent a pleasant shiver down Aziraphale's spine. He took a moment to compose himself before pushing forward again.

"Dear, please…" He rested his forehead against the door. "I-I don't care...I don't care about the snake noise you made at my shop. I just...I need to make sure you're ok. So please...please my dear...let me in…"

There was silence for a minute. 

Finally, the lock clicked and Aziraphale tested the handle again. It opened. He slowly opened the door.

It was just as dark inside the office as the rest of the apartment. The curtains were drawn over the large office window and the lights shut off. Luckily, being an ethereal being, Aziraphale could still see somewhat inside the darkness. Not much, but enough that he could make out the desk.

"Dear? Please don't frighten me. It's very dark and I'd hate to accidentally hurt you." 

He heard a shuffling on the right side of the room and immediately looked that way. 

"Crowley, please stop hiding. You've let me in, now come to me." 

Yellow eyes looked up at him, glowing in the darkness, full of pain and fear. Aziraphale saw the shadow of Crowley's wings in the darkness and wondered why they were out.

"I...I'm ss-sscared…" Crowley said, still attempting to stop the hiss but unable to.

Aziraphale took a few steps towards the glowing eyes. "It's alright. I'm not going anywhere."

He heard Crowley take a deep, shaky breath, then saw his shadowy figure move to the desk. 

The lamp was turned on, causing Aziraphale to be blinded for a few seconds. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear the spots from vision. When most of the spots had cleared, he looked back to Crowley. 

Crowley's wings were definitely out, folded in such a way that they blocked out the angel from seeing him fully. He saw that they were trembling. He heard the occult being take another breath, then turn around to face the angel. 

Aziraphale made no noise, made no movements. He didn't gasp, he didn't bring a hand to his mouth. His eyes barely even widened.

There was Crowley, himself but not himself. Only half himself. The Crowley in front of him had scales lining around his eyes and cheek bones and down the side and back of his neck. He saw the scales down the sides of the demon's arms and on the tops of his hands and had to wonder if they were on Crowley's back. 

Crowley's nails were black still, but were long, sharp, and claw-like. His eyes were full blown serpent eyes...yellow, brown and green. His ears were slightly pointed at the tips and stained a blackened color as if someone had dabbed them with ink. Nestled atop his red flaming hair, were two gray horns that looked as if they had been combed back a bit before they curled up at the tips.( **1** )

Aziraphale moved closer to Crowley, not uttering a word. His sky blue eyes roamed over every inch of the demon's form, exploring all the new things.

After a moment, Aziraphale finally broke the silence, much to Crowley's relief and anxiety. 

"What form is this, dear?"

"My true demon form." Crowley said, softly. "It only comesss out when I'm under a tremendousss amount of ss-sstresss or exremely relaxed." 

Aziraphale thought back to this morning's visit.

"Why did you truly visit me?"

Crowley bit his lip, and Aziraphale saw his fangs were much longer now. 

"I...I had a nightmare…"

"A what?" Aziraphale didn't sleep so he wasn't familiar with the terminology that came with sleeping.

"A nightmare...it'sss like a memory that playss in your mind while you s-ssleep…" Crowley said, attempting to explain dreams as best as possible. It was true in his case what a nightmare was, anyway.

"Ah, I see. But that doesn't explain why you came to my bookshop, dear."

Crowley looked down at the ground. 

"I came...becaussse you comfort my demonsss inssside me…" he whispered.

Aziraphale stared, words registering in his mind. There was silence for so long that Crowley began to feel embarrassed by his words. His wings started to attempt to enclose around him. Aziraphale quickly and instinctively moved forward and stopped them from closing around the occult being. Crowley looked up, surprised. 

The ethereal being gently stroked the black feathers under his hands, causing a shiver to ripple through Crowley. Aziraphale turned his blue gaze to Crowley's yellow and saw something he hadn't seen before. How had he not seen it in all these centuries?

"Oh...oh Crowley, dear…" He said softly. He reached his hands up and gently cupped both sides of the demon's face. He felt the cool scales against his palm beginning to heat up a bit. "How long…"

"How long what…?" Crowley knew full well what. He was terrified that he'd let it slip and show.

"How long have you loved me, my dear?"

Crowley's eyes filled with tears and Aziraphale felt him tremble in his hands.

"Ss-ssince the beginning…" the demon whispered. 

"Oh, Crowley…" Aziraphale rested his forehead against the demon's. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I went to fassst for you…" Crowley mumbled. "You weren't ready...maybe I wasssn't ready…" 

Aziraphale remembered that day. That was the day he had given Crowley the thermos of Holy Water. He wasn't sure what he had planned for it, and it scared him. He didn't want to lose Crowley, and it had seemed like Crowley was willing to...well, to kill himself. Why else would he have needed the Holy Water? Aziraphale hadn't wanted him to get into a dangerous situation by robbing a church...so he'd given Crowley what he'd wanted. He didn't find out till after the Apocolypse-That-Almost-Happened that it was never meant for Crowley, but it was meant as a weapon in case others came after the demon. 

"I...misunderstood things at the time, my dear." He pushed some red locks out of Crowley's eyes. "But I'm not misunderstanding now. I love you as well. I have since...well...for a long time."

"You can't."

Aziraphale stared at him, eyes finally wide. 

"Why...of course I can. What do you mean I ca…"

"I'm...I'm not perfect, Az-sssiraphale…"

"Well...no, but I love that about you." Crowley's teary, yellow eyes widened. "I love you because you're not perfect. You're rude and crass. You like to torment me some days, but you always make up for it." Aziraphale smiled softly. "And where you're nasty, I've seen how gentle and kind you are towards children…"

Aziraphale stroked the scales on Crowley's cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, enjoying the smoothness to them and how they rippled under his touch. 

"You may not be perfect for Heaven or perfect for Hell...but my darling you are perfect to me."

Aziraphale leaned in and gave the trembling serpent demon a gentle, reassuring kiss. He heard a small whimper come from Crowley's throat and travel into their kiss. He pulled back and rested his forehead against Crowley's one more.

"With your permission, my dear...I want to show you how perfect you are to me…"

Another trembled went through the demon's body as he answered,

"Yesss."

\-----------

( **1** ) Check out here for a couple drawings of Crowley's true demon form:  
  
 _ **[@ ikuzuu](https://twitter.com/ikuzuu/status/1157859505272709121)**_  
  
 _ **[My Own Art](https://twitter.com/girlboyneutral/status/1159152607178440704)**_  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter with have SMUUUUT.
> 
> But gentle, healing smut


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aziraphale reached up and pulled Crowley down for another kiss...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check the links for some art of Crowley's true demon form!!

Aziraphale reached up and pulled Crowley down for another kiss, feeling the scales that ran down the back of his neck. He slid his hands down to the front of Crowley's shirt and began to unbutton it. He slid his hands inside the opened shirt, feeling the thin abdomen muscles contract under his fingers. His hands travelled around to the back and skimmed the scales there. 

Crowley's breath hitched and he grabbed Aziraphale's wrists. He rested his face in the crook of the angel's neck, his breath shivering. 

"Did I do something wrong? Do you want me to stop?"

"N-no...thisss…it'sss all new for me…" Crowley took a deep breath. "I've never let s-ssomeone this clossse…s-ssee me like thisss…"

Aziraphale smiled and kissed his shoulder. 

"Will you let me see?"

Crowley hesitated a moment, then nodded.

"Turn around for me, dear."

Crowley turned around, back to the angel. Aziraphale held his breath as he slid the demon's shirt off his sharp shoulders. It fell to the floor and Aziraphale took a small step back to look at what was fully before him. 

Crowley truly did have snake scales that started at his hairline and spread all over his back. They were peeking just at the edge of his wide, sharp shoulders, went down the curve of his spine, and settled just at his lower back. The scales were black and shimmered a slight dark red color in the light from the lamp. They trailed off and ran down Crowley's hips before disappearing down into the waistband of tight jeans. 

Aziraphale took a step back towards the demon and reached a hand out. His fingertips made contact with the smooth scales and he slowly spread them out until his whole hand was laid against Crowley's back.

"Beautiful…" He whispered. He placed his other hand onto the back. 

"It'sss not…" muttered Crowley.

"Oh, but it is." He drew a line directly down Crowley's spine, delighted by the shiver he caused. "You're such a magnificently gorgeous creature, Crowley." He placed a kiss against the scales, enjoying how the flexed under his lips. 

A soft sigh escaped Crowley's lips and Aziraphale finally felt the demon begin to relax. When he pulled back, he saw the scales on Crowley's face had gone. 

' _Interesting…_ '

Aziraphale took a hold of his wrist and led him out of the office and towards the bedroom. Crowley followed willingly, nervousness settling in his stomach. 

They walked in, and the ethereal being snapped his fingers. Candles magically appeared, lit, scattered around the room to give it a warm glow. 

"Go sit on the bed, dear." 

Crowley sat down on the edge of the bed, transporting his wings back to the plane between worlds. Aziraphale slid off his coat, laying it on the back of a chair, then undid his waistcoat and did the same to it. He walked back to Crowley, standing between his open legs, hands in Crowley's chest. 

Crowley's eyes closed and he sighed as Aziraphale kissed him, the angel's body weight pushing him gently back onto the bed. The demon's hands reached up to touch the soft body above him, then stopped. Aziraphale noticed.

"You can touch me if you would like."

"I do...it'sss jussst…"

"Just what?"

" 'M afraid I'll hurt you…" He held up a clawed hand. 

Aziraphale smiled. "Let me worry about that. I don't want you to fear hurting me. I want you to be yourself, alright?" 

Crowley nodded, and when the angel went back in to kiss him, he placed his hands on Aziraphale's back, nails slightly digging into the flesh through the shirt. Aziraphale felt those nails growing shorter as they dug into his shirt.

He moved the kisses to the corner of Crowley's mouth, trailing them up to his ear, down his jawline, and down his neck to the collar bone that stuck out so deliciously. He nibbled at it, enjoying the gasp come out of the demon's mouth. Crowley's hands moved up and tangled into Aziraphale's white blonde hair, feeling heat pool in his lower abdomen. 

"How sensitive are your scales, dear?" Aziraphale whispered against Crowley's shoulder. 

"A little s-ssensitive...why?"

Crowley quickly found out why. Aziraphale latched his mouth onto his neck where scales and skin met and began sucking and nipping and licking. Crowley gasps and arched his back, his body meeting Aziraphale's in the air. he grabbed desperately at the angel's back, feeling as though the air had been pulled from his lungs. 

Aziraphale released the flesh and scales and Crowley's body immediately fell to the bed, shivering in pleasure. He kissed down his chest, listening to the demon whimper and hiss softly. He reached Crowley's navel and gently nosed it, causing his abs to twitch.

"A-Angel…" Crowley gasped. He felt his erection grow in his pants and arched his hips just enough to grind his bulge against Aziraphale's thick thigh. Aziraphale noticed and glanced up at Crowley. His face was flushed and his golden eyes hooded. The angel moved his knee forward, pushing it more into Crowley's groin. The demon groaned then covered his mouth.

"A reaction already, dear?" Aziraphale said, a small smile on his face.

Crowley removed his hand, revealing a smirk that made Aziraphale think the old Crowley was coming back slowly.

"I am a demon, angel...ssspeciality is lussst." 

Aziraphale shivered at the hiss in the words as he reached down and started to undo the demon's pants. A muffled moan came from the demon as he hooked his fingers around the waistband. 

"Lift your hips for me, dear?"

Crowley complied and lifted his hips just enough for Aziraphale to slide the tight jeans down and off. He stared hungrily at the long, beautiful legs. On the outside of them were scales that looked like they were fading up and towards Crowley's back. They still lingered around his Adonis belt and waist.

He ran a hand up Crowley's thigh, then saw his own arm and realized how very much dressed he still was. Aziraphale quickly unbuttoned his shirt, laying it on gently somewhere on the floor, then began to undo his pants. Crowley reached up and helped, undoing the zipper then sliding them down past the angel's wide hips and halfway down his thighs. Aziraphale managed to get them fully off, kicking them to the floor, then moved back up and kissed Crowley deeply. 

He licked those tempting lips, asking for entry which Crowley allowed. The angel slid his tongue in and moaned as he felt that forked tongue slide around his own tongue. He felt sharp fangs tease to bite on his lips but never would.

Aziraphale pulled away, panting and saw Crowley was changing before him. Scales were fading, the claws were fully gone and left just black fingernails once more. The horns were disappearing and his ears were once more normal.

"Crowley...you're back to yourself…" Aziraphale said with a smile. Crowley's eyes widened and he reached a hand up to where the horns had been, feeling nothing but empty space. He looked at his hands and checked his arms. Nothing.

Crowley looked up at Aziraphale, who just smiled at him with warmth and love. He felt his heart swell and pulled the angel down for a deep, passionate kiss. He felt their cocks brush against each other and moaned. Aziraphale pulled back a bit, panting.

"Shall I push forward, Crowley?"

"Yesss…" 

Aziraphale miracled lube onto his fingers then reached down and teased Crowley's entrance. The demon let out a low hiss then covered his mouth with his arm as Aziraphale slowly slid a finger inside. The angel watched with hungry eyes as the lean chest heaved with each shaky breath the occult being took. 

He slid another finger in, stretching Crowley slowly. Crowley arched his back, biting his lip to keep the majority of the hisses at bay. Aziraphale watched with love and awe.

"Gorgeous, dear."

Crowley grunted something that sounded like a ' _no_ '.

"Yes...simply gorgeous." He kept a slow, steady rhythm with his fingers, enjoying what was before him. "Beautiful creature. Everything about you is beautiful, my love."

He reached a hand up and stroked Crowley's face. 

"You're eyes are without a doubt the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen...splendid pools of gold." Crowley bit back a moan under Aziraphale's praise, the heat in his belly growing.

"Your body itself is a work of art…" Aziraphale whispered, the hand trailing down the demon's chest, down each rib, and resting on the abdomen muscles. "Its as if it was sculpted from marble."

Aziraphale curled his fingers, just barely gazing that sensitive spot, and Crowley clamped both his hands down over his mouth, shaking and sweating. 

The angel pulled Crowley's hands away. 

"Don't hide your voice...I want to hear it…"

"N-No you don't...it'sss horrible…"

Aziraphale stopped, removing his fingers and stared directly into Crowley's eyes. 

"It is _not_ horrible. I love your voice, Crowley. Your voice is one I could recognize over God herself speaking. Your voice is what got me through Paris. Your voice is what's gotten me through everything." 

Crowley had tears in his eyes again.

"I love your voice, my dear...please...let me hear...don't hide from me…" Aziraphale had such a pain in his eyes that all Crowley could do was nod.

"Do...you want me to continue…?"

"For fucksss sssake, yesss…!"

Aziraphale chuckled a bit then miracled lube onto his cock, wincing at the sudden chill enveloping his heated flesh. He positioned himself at Crowley's entrance, then pushed slowly in.

Crowley arched his back from pleasure and a small amount of pain. He hadn't done this in 30-40 years, it was bound to hurt a little. He groaned loudly when Aziraphale was fully seated inside him. The demon could feel every vein throbbing and it sent a shiver through him. 

After a moment, Aziraphale began to move slowly in and out. Crowley moaned, gripping onto the angel's shoulders like they were tethers back to earth. Aziraphale leaned down and began kissed and biting at Crowley's neck, causing the demon to tremble.

"Azsssiraphale…" Crowley whimpered. 

"That's it, my love…" Aziraphale whispered into the demon's neck. "Let me hear you. Let me hear everything." 

Aziraphale picked up the rhythm, thrusting faster, causing more noise to come from Crowley's lips. Snarls, growls and hisses flowed out from the demon like a song that Aziraphale never wanted to end. 

"You're simply beautiful, my dear...letting yourself go and come undone like this…"

Aziraphale's words of praise were sending more tears to Crowley's eyes but also sending heat to his groin. He felt his erection swelling, alerting its release soon.

"Fuck Azzsssiraphale….I'm gonna cum sssoon…." Crowley panted out. He reached a hand down to his erection, pumping it in time with Aziraphale's thrusts. 

"Mmm..." Aziraphale said, low and deep, his blue eyes glowing.

Aziraphale angeled his hips just the right way and hit the demon's prostate, causing him to cry out in ecstasy, a mix between a hiss and a growl and a scream.

"Azzsssiraphale…!" Crowley cried, arching his back, clawing at the angel's ass.

"Oh…" Aziraphale said, breathless, a tremor running through his spine. "Oh my dear that...was lovely…" Deciding he must hear more of that, he kept hitting that lovely spot over and over, causing those beautiful noises to escape from the demon's throat. 

"That's it my dear…" Aziraphale panted against his neck, feeling his own release coming close. "Let go…"

"A-A-AZZZZSSSIRAPHALE…!!!" Crowley cried out, cumming in white ribbons on his hand and between the two beings. His back was arched in an inhumanely way, and it was a good thing it was, because as the demon cried out and came his black wings unfurled, scattering black feathers on the bed. 

Aziraphale felt his chest tighten at the gorgeous scene below him and felt his cock throb unbearably. He thrusted a couple more times before he groaned, shivered, and came deeply inside the demons, which caused a pleasant moan to escape from Crowley's lips. His own white wings burst out, white feathers raining down around them.

Crowley's body relaxed back onto the bed and he stared up at the angel and smiled. Aziraphale smiled back, pulled out, then laid beside the demon. His demon. He placed a hand on Crowley's chest, feeling the heart beat slowing down under his finger tips. He watched as Crowley's yellow eyes drifted close. 

"Sleep, my dear." Aziraphale said as he moved red bangs from Crowley's face.

"Don't leave…" Crowley mumbled, grabbing onto the angel's hand as tight as he could. 

"I won't, Crowley...I'll be here when you wake."

Crowley gave a small smile before he was fully asleep. Aziraphale pulled up a blanket over them then curled next to the occult being, feeling tired for the first time. 

He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Crowley's rhythmic breathing.

\--------------------------

Check out here for a couple drawings of Crowley's true demon form:  
  
 _ **[@ ikuzuu](https://twitter.com/ikuzuu/status/1157859505272709121)**_  
  
 _ **[My Own Art](https://twitter.com/girlboyneutral/status/1159152607178440704)**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK NUTS  
> This took me way too long to complete this chapter. I was literally writing it till my eyes were rolling at night from exhaustion.  
> 😅  
> This isnt the end tho!!!  
> One more chapter!!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The occult and ethereal beings slept the rest of the day into the next morning.
> 
> Crowley was only awoken by the faint tickle of something on his nose. He tried brushing it away, but it came back, assaulting his face. He cracked open a yellow eye and saw his attacker.

The occult and ethereal beings slept the rest of the day into the next morning.

Crowley was only awoken by the faint tickle of something on his nose. He tried brushing it away, but it came back, assaulting his face. He cracked open a yellow eye and saw his attacker.

It was a white wing draped over him and it was the primaries that were tickling his nose. 

It took him a moment to collect his thoughts, but when he did Crowley turned beat red, almost as red as his hair. 

He and Aziraphale...they had…

Crowley groaned in his pillow, face on fire, wanting to curl in a ball and hide for a century. He let his thoughts wander back to their previous activities. Not so much the actions, but Aziraphale's words.

It also made him think back to those memories that had hurt him, but this time was different...this time he had something to combat them.

  


_41 A.D. - Roman Emperor made him a laughing stock in front of his entire court._

**_"You're such a magnificently gorgeous creature, Crowley."_ **

  


_487 A.D. - 2 drunken men heard him hiss and came after him, beating him._

**_"I want you to be yourself, alright?"_ **

  


_1078 - A woman tried drowning him by tying him to some rocks._

**_"Beautiful creature. Everything about you is beautiful, my love."_ **

  


_1239 - 2 men and 2 women attempted to burn him._

**_"You're simply beautiful, my dear...letting yourself go and come undone like this…"_ **

  


_1448 - A man gagged him and threatened to cut him if he made another sound._

**_"Don't hide your voice...I want to hear it…"_ **

  


_1604 - A woman cut at him, saying he was filled with the devil and needed to be bled out and cleansed._

**_"Your body itself is a work of art…Its as if it was sculpted from marble."_ **

  


_1678 - A group of men tied him down and began reciting Latin verses, leaving burn welts for months_

**_"Gorgeous, dear."_ **

  


_1789 - 3 women tried to gouge out his eyes, saying they needed to return them to the devil_

**_"You're eyes are without a doubt the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen...splendid pools of gold."_ **

  


_1860 - A man slapped him for hissing. Said, "Don't you dare make another fucking noise"._

**_"It is not horrible. I love your voice, Crowley. Your voice is one I could recognize over God herself speaking."_ **

  


_1972 - A group of men tried to cut his throat_

**_"Let me hear you. Let me hear everything."_ **

  


_1984 - A man said, "shut the fuck up, you sound like a fucking freak"_

**_"I love your voice, my dear...please...let me hear...don't hide from me…"_ **

  


Crowley felt his chest swell to the point it ached and tears streamed down his face. He tried to get it to stop, but the more he suppressed it the more he trembled. 

The bed shifted next to him and an arm wrapped around his waist. 

"Crowley, dear...what's wrong?" Came the soft, angelic voice in his ear.

The occult being didn't dare look at Aziraphale. He shut his eyes tight, trying to burying his face further into the pillow while his body shook from the tears.

Soft yet strong hands gripped his shoulders and turned him. Crowley resisted for a second, but let go and let Aziraphale see him

"Oh...my dear why are you crying…" Aziraphale's blue eyes were worried, searching what visible skin he could see for any marks. 

"Are you...upset about what we did…?"

"No, no...the opposite, actually…" Crowley sniffed. "I was...thinking about all the things you had said to me."

"Oh?"

"Yea...and while I was thinking of them, old thoughts kept creeping up." 

"From the past, dear…?" Aziraphale said, stroking hair from Crowley's eyes. 

Crowley nodded. "But...the thing is...it didn't hurt to remember them this time…" He closed his eyes. "Because when those memories came, your words came and made them go away."

He opened his eyes to see Aziraphale staring down oh so lovingly at him, a small smile crinkling the corners of his face. He reached up and cupped the angel's cheek, stroking it with his thumb. 

"Thank you, Aziraphale…"

"For what, my dear?" 

Crowley smiled. "For loving me the way I am."

"Oh, Crowley...that isn't a hard thing at all." The angel placed a soft kiss on the demon's forehead. "I've always loved you the way you are, wiley serpent and all."

Crowley laughed, burying his face into Aziraphale's side. He felt, for the first time since ever, content. He felt safe and loved. 

He snaked an arm around the thick torso and sighed happily.

"Suppose we'll have to get up soon…" he mumbled.

"Yes, we will."

Crowley grumbled, pulling Aziraphale closer.

"But…" Aziraphale started. "I was thinking today would be perfect for breakfast out and then a picnic, how does that sound?"

"Mm...sounds lovely, angel...after a few more minutes of rest…"

Aziraphale sighed but smiled. "You are such a slothful serpent."

"Don't start bringing up 7 sins with me, angel…" Crowley said.in a teasing voice. "You wouldn't much like knowing yours…"

"Alright, alright. Just rest, Crowley dear. I'll wake us up in a bit."

Crowley mumbled, sleeping again.

\----------------------------

Aziraphale was true to his word.

Soon, the pair were up, wake, and dressed. They left Crowley's apartment with barely a glance from the humans and headed towards the place Aziraphale had chosen for breakfast.

The sun was shining, the streets were soon busy with pedestrians, and the day went on perfectly imperfect.

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!  
> Sorry it's short but I honestly didnt feel it needed to be dragged on much more. It just needed a nice, sweet next morning scene!
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this story!


End file.
